Scattered Hearts
by lunacrest
Summary: Always thought that Nemesis lost? Well think again. After the win of Nemesis, Rago and Pluto used Nemesis's powers to send the Legendary Bladers to different parts of the world. Natural disasters kept occurring and the world is being destroyed bit by bit. Dynamis was found by a girl and lived with her after he was separated. Everyone has secrets, even those they don't know about.
1. Prologue

**Enjoy this first horrible book. Dynamis is the main character here. I may or may not torture him.**

**Dynamis: You better not -_-**

**You know that just makes me want to more.**

**Dynamis: *gulp***

**Enjoy if that's possible. **

* * *

The amethyst-haired teen inched slowly towards nowhere, ignoring the growing pain in his chest. He held his bey close to his chest as he wandered round, having no one to turn to. Jupiter provided him warmth whereas his surroundings were cold and bleak. It was the night and cold air drifted as if he was in an air-conditioned room. Where he was he had no clue. He looked at the stars for guidance but this time, they weren't so revealing.

For each step he took, pure agony coming straight from hell shot through his every being. Blood from his leg stained his pure white clothes. Cracks on the ground proved his suspicions of an earthquake happening not too long ago. He wished that his friends were by his side, staying positive no matter if the story takes a dark turn. He spotted a small living quarters and made a dash for it, no matter if everytime his legs touched the ground, it is torture. When he almost reached the entrance, darkness engulfed him and he was swept into oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: No he did not die.**

* * *

"Mum, when can I go out and play?"

"Not for a long time sweetheart. Not when Nemesis is on the loose."

"Who is Nemesis?"

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything Kiyoko."

Kiyoko wandered around her 'house' for a while. It was still raining heavily but without anything to do, she decided to look at the scenery. Slowly but surely, anticipating someone will jump at her, she reached the entrance. However, what she didn't expect was a _body_ to be laying at the entrance. His purple hair covered the front of his face and his robes were stained with something reddish. His built indicated that he was male. Kiyoko's eyes widened with fright as she stood rooted to the ground for a second.

"Mum! Mummy! There's body at our door! I'm scared," Kiyoko screamed, her voice softening at the last part. Her mum rushed to the entrance, carrying the boy with her delicate hands. She laid him on their makeshift bed and started mushing up some green plants in a stone bowl, spoon-feeding the male bit by bit.

Kiyoko stayed by the purple hair as her mum instructed her too. After a while, his eyes fluttered open and Kiyoko asked, fear evident in her voice," Who are you?"

"My name is Dynamis."

* * *

**Yeah. hope you liked this horrible prologue. A few other things:**

**Ryuga is DEAD.**

**In this version Kenta isn't a Legendary Blader.**

**Doji DIED.**

**Nemesis took over and that's about it. **

**See ya.**


	2. The introduction

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Dynamis: I'm happy this story won't torture me and there's no Hades Curse. :D**

**Hold on. I didn't say no torture.**

**Dynamis: *GULP***

* * *

Normal POV

"I am Dynamis, the guardian of this temple and the warriors guide as well."

"What?" Kiyoko broke out in laughter as Dynamis mentally facepalmed.

_You're not in the temple anymore Dynamis! _Dynamis scolded himself as Kiyoko glanced at his broken bey.

"Hey Mr Dynamis. What happened to your bey? I don't recall seeing beys being normally thrashed." Kiyoko asked, her voice as innocent as ever.

Dynamis took a deep breath and explained," I fought Nemesis with my other friends but unfortunately we lost. By the way, where are we? The stars aren't giving me any information."

"What's this Nemesis my mum and you keep talking about? Nemesis this, Nemesis that. Is it some kind of keyword? Oh! My name is Kiyoko and you're in Africa. I should have told you earlier. How did you end up with so many bruises? Also, eat this green mush. Mum told me to give it to you."

Dynamis decided to not tell Kiyoko. She seemed about six years old and she shouldn't know that a monster bey named Nemesis controlled by psychopaths Pluto and Rago is going to destroy the world and that Pluto laid a curse on him to become insanely evil. He didn't think she would take it lightly or actually even understand that at all. He nodded and replied thanks to this little girl. He lifted up the stone bowl, taking the spoon and swallowing each bit until there was none left. He felt the bitter plants mix slide down his throat and gagged a bit.

"Mummy spoon fed you some while you were sleeping." Dynamis coughed as he processed that sentence.

"My manliness has been shattered," Dynamis mumbled. Kiyoko giggled as her sensitive ears heard what Dynamis had just said.

"Mum's sleeping right now. You can talk to her tomorrow. For now, you can sleep on my bed first."

Dynamis nodded as he headed to the room Kiyoko gestured. He nearly did an anime fall when he saw the bed was pink.

"MY MANLINESS HAS BEEN SHATTERED!" Dynamis screamed as he tumbled onto the girly pink bed.

* * *

**So... Dynamis's manliness is shattered...**

**Dynamis: This is all your fault Luna! *sobs in the corner***

**Me? I didn't do anything!**

**Dynamis: You wrote it!**

**Oh yeah... Anyway, my chapters are uasually kinda short. Hope you don't mind. Bye~**


	3. More mysteries

**Luna here! Sadly I won't be online much longer due to school -_-**

**Dynamis: Yes!**

**I haven't even tortured you yet :p**

**Dynamis: You're an insane authoress. That means instant torture for me.**

***le roasts him* Anyway hope you like this.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sunshine slowly found it's way to Dynamis's face, invading every nook and cranny of the room. It was as if they were saying:

_GET UP SLEEPYHEAD! GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT BED!_

Dynamis eventually got out of bed but not without having his eyes fried by the sun.

He eventually got changed into a PINK shirt and a PINK pants.

**Yeah, Imma keeping this gag running.**

**Dynamis: WHY LUNA?!**

**Hey don't break the fourth wall! Anyway back to the story :D**

Dynamis walked out to see Kiyoko, her wet chesnut hair gently resting on her shoulders. She munched on her 'Beyblade O's' as she watched Dynamis approach her. "How was the bed? Did you sleep well?"

Dynamis nodded his head but then replied:" It was really good but is there anything, erm... less girly?"

"Nope," Kiyoko grinned, oblivious to the banging of Dynamis's head on the door which may or may not have led to a concussion.

Kiyoko passed Dynamis an orange just as her mum walked by. The host gestured for Dynamis to follow her and he complied. He walked to the fresh mahogany wood door that he remembered he first stumbled across. He proceeded to walk through the same door as the ravenette continued to speak without words.

* * *

"A BEY?!" Dynamis shouted as he saw a pale blue bey circle around the house.

"Yes," Kiyoko's mum finally spoke. "Sempiternal Wyvern. Sempiternal means forever and never changing. It's slightly tilted performance tip allows it to react fast and move quickly. It's thick but light fusion wheel grants it great defense along with the ball bearings in it. The bearings can shift to let it have the best attack. It's currently making a giant forcefield to protect the house from any danger."

Dynamis nodded as he absorbed every piece of information as if his brain was a sponge. Her bey had similar properties to Jade Jupiter but seemed much more powerful. It seemed as if it was the best balance bey that ever existed.

"By the way I'm-"

"Dynamis."

Dynamis was shocked that she knew about him. Before he could ask, the raven was already done. " I know a lot about you and the rest, Jupiter of the legendary bladers. Don't ask how. I don't like giving too much information. Also, you really need to change out of that pink uniform. You look like a girl."

Kiyoko's mum left Dynamis dumbfounded outside. His soul could almost be seen floating out of his body. She playfully smirked as she went back in the house.

_When the time comes, all will be revealed._

* * *

**I hope you like this horrible piece of shit. I won't be updating a lot due to ban -_- I know only uploaded 3 chapters including this but I'll try my best to post more. Bye~**


	4. COOKIE CAKE

**Before I start, let me say how thankful I am to my followers/favouriters (I know that's not a real word). I have only written 3 chapters yet I already have 6 favourites and 3 follows. Reviewers, I am eternally grateful to you. Without you, I wont be able to make my story better and I would not have the motivation to sneak on my computer and write. I'm banned ._. .-. **

**Dynamis: STOP THE GIRLY GAG!**

**Geez Dynamis, I'm just thanking my reviewers/followers/favouriters. Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed. -_-**

**Dynamis: I READ YOUR STORYBOARD AND I HATE IT! *burns storyboard book***

**HEY! I had all the ideas there :( *le throws into flaming volcano of sweets, horses, demon bunnies and torture* Also, thanks NyxAbsol for that girlish idea. Arigato! Follow her or my demon bunnies will kidnap and destroy you.**

**Fluttershy: That is... if you want to.. **

**How did you get here?! ****Anyway enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Another day, another day of insane girly Dynamis. And also a reminder of why he is stuck here. Dynamis found some white robes on his bed and he was ecstatic. He was so happy that he jumped over the moon and ate the moon cow's cheese and ice-cream. He was in a very good mood and got out of his (reminder) GIRLISH pink bed and took of his GIRLISH pink clothes and put on his unfortunately non-girly white robes. But he was still sort of in a skirt :D

_**Beyblade: Makes men in skirts look cool**_

Needless to say, he was really _really really really really_ jubilant and as soon as he walked out a _very very very very very very _energetic Kiyoko ran up to him. "Canyoupleasehelpmemakecupcakespleasepleaseplease?" She said at the speed of sound.

"What?" Kiyoko quickly said it 1000000000000000000000 times and:*Monotone voice* **One Eternity later, **did Dynamis understand. "But-"

"Pweaseeeeeeeeee," Kiyoko did a face so adorable that no one, no creature, no demon, nobody can resist. Dynamis let out a sigh and groaned,"Fine."

"YAY!" Kiyoko shouted so loud that all the other legendary bladers heard it.

**I'm not telling where they are yet. Try and guess. :D**

Kiyoko dragged Dynamis to the kitchen, opened the delicately carved cupboard and took out flour, sugar, caramel pieces, chocolate icing and (drumroll please)

PINK food colouring!

**Dynamis: WHAT THE HEAVEN LUNA?! **

Dynamis did a bit of a girly shriek as he now has a newfound fear of anything pink. Kiyoko quickly poured in the flour, milk and whatever is needed to make dough. she quickly put in the PINK food colouring and watch as a bit it of the girlish PINK colouring mixed with the dough. However, it turns out Kiyoko was pretty clumsy, occasionally spilling the PINK liquid here and there. Dynamis had to skilfully dodge the incoming missiles to prevent his snow white (get it?) robes from being dyed.

After quite a while of ducking, stepping, jumping and simply running away, Dynamis was successful in making his escape and his clothes was unfortunately not dyed pink. They put the batter in the oven and waited for approximately 45 minutes.

**Times up!**

Dynamis put on pink heart gloves (he still can't escape from that) and carefully placed it on the black table. He took off the gloves and took a pinch of the cake.

"A COOKIE?!"

Kiyoko put on a grin and replied,"Yup! It's my new recipe! Muffin cookie, no. Cookie cupcake, no."

Dynamis put his hand on the table and shook his head as Kiyoko continued to list ideas for the name of her recipe. However, his hand knocked over the open pink food colouring bottle and its contents spewed onto his dress robe.

**DUN DUN DUN~**

"WHY? MY MANLINESS HAS BEEN SHATTERED AGAIN!" Dynamis shouted.

"I GOT IT! Cookie cake!" Kiyoko cheered, oblivious to Dynamis.

* * *

**Help! I'm running from a crazy and angry Dynamis! Anyway please review. Critics are always welcome! Anyway, please vote in the reviews if you want one of the following chapters**

**1) Rago's POV**

**2) A clue where one of the legendary blader is**

**OR**

**3) Another pink chapter**

**Thanks and bye!**


	5. The muffin loving blackmailer

**CRMIEYVNITMEACOEVAIVMRINVSABTBESTBGFGNTUERVMEUTVMOEUTVUENTMAOTVR,TVUPAMT8RMTMPB8RVOYV8RYBTAB8ORYT8O8BTRMOL97896868969986 I FUDGING HATE THE FLU! WHY DOES IT EXIST?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?*le flips table* **

**Table: Hey!**

**Sorry for not updating. I have tons of homework and I also caught the flu if it was not made clear enough by my outrage above ^^ Don't expect me to update often because I have tons of homework. And I just came from this super duper awesome camp but now I am as tired as hell. And I also have another camp in a month. And I have school. And I have a lot of homework. Did I mention that already? Yeah...**

**Dynamis: Well at least I don't get tortured anymore!**

**You still won't be spared by Nyx! ^_^**

**Dynamis: -_- My life is terrible**

***throws pie at Dynamis* Don't be such a downer. By the way, check out Nyx's latest book: The Soul Exchange. The book is really awesome even though it's still on its first chapter. But go check it out! It's based on Dynamis!**

**Dynamis: Oh F*CK YOU B*ITCHES! You keep writing stories about torturing me ;~; You authoresses all hate me.**

**No we don't, we do this because we love you! Now let's start the chapter!**

* * *

_**Unknown POV ( try and guess~ It's a secret organisation. Pssst.. Shit's gonna go down in the next few chapters.)**_

"Yes boss, copy that," the teenage girl sighed. Why do the bladers have to screw up everytime there's trouble?! Seriously, just every occasion. With Ryuga and Doji saga, Dr Ziggurat and his spiral force thingy or whatever, now this! They freaking suck at everything. Well, except for one person... Argh, you can't like him! He's not who you are partnered with! Not to mention that I have to keep it in secret... and the time he messed up real bad. This organisation _**still **_consider him a threat. Just f*ck those b*tches! F*CK! JUST KILL THEM WITH FIRE!

"Talking to yourself again?" A boy with black messy hair stood next to the table with space food **(yeah BIGGGG BIG BIG HUGE GIGANTIC clue on where they are :p)**

WTF I was?! Argh! Stupid! Baka baka baka baka baka baka! I then punched the table and it broke in half. I just don't know my strength sometimes... "Well, its much better than you b*tchy people. And don't forget I can still use this against you!" I replied with sass and coolness. I'm just that awesome.

"Oh what is this "secret weapon" of yours? I'm afraid it is you that has forgotten that I am the leader," that annoying prick replied again with argh... sass. ONLY I CAN DO THAT! "Remember you little moment in the bathroom? Your "Frozen" version of you would be quite how to say... _**interesting**_ don't you think?" I said again with a smirk, " And by the way, you are just vice captain. The real commander is in the other suite."

"DON'T YOU EVER! And pssh I'm captain in the group! And also another pssssh, where will you get evidence? Hmmm?" If weren't in _ _ _ **(fill in the blank!)** I would have ripped his throat out and threw his corpse away. I know how to cover up a crime scene. I quickly whipped out my phone and hit the button. Immediately, a familiar tune came out but in a even more familiar voice.

_**LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE~ **_**(What? I can't help myself :3) **

The ravenette quickly scrambled forward and tried to snatched away the phone. Instead, he just kissed and made out with the floor. **(I know, I know. I'm a sick minded person)**

"Ok ok! I will do anything you ask for! Just turn it off!"

"Anything?" A slight playful grin slowly crept up my face.

"Yes yes! Anything! Just please switch that damn thing off!" I quickly moved my finger on top of the button but then hesitated just when I was about to hit it. A knowing smile plastered itself on my face as he replied with a groan, indicating he knew what was about to happen.

"Fine! You are the best in the world!"

"And?"

"You are the best at beyblade!"

"And? Come on cloud boy. spit it out." **(psss this is a clue to his name)**

"You like to torture me just way to much. Last one! You are the best cadet at this place! Now turn that shit off!" I did as told and I was grinning triumphantly. I now had one more method of blackmail! That's almost everyone!

The words next flowed out like a river,"Now fetch me a muffin." The cerulean-eyed boy just let out a sigh at my blackmail evidence. Blackmail is just so awesome! He scrammed leaving me a moment of peace and quiet. At least I could have some fun here. My phone buzzed, destroying my thoughts of having a nice nap with my favourite muffin with frosting that I was going to force my fellow cadet to go back and put on. I gave out a huge sigh as I whipped out my "intelligent" device," Moving out now? On it." I slipped on my cyber uniform, tossing my previous clothes on the bed. _Another day, another mission._

* * *

**Hello everybody! I have finally updated! Does anyone miss me? *crickets chirp* Awww :( Anyway, a poll is up on my profile. Go vote to so you can help me decide with I should update this book or Beyblade Talk Show more! I really want to update both but I just don't have enough time 3: This secret organisation will be important later on so remember it! ****Anyway, I NEED OCS! They can be new or already used in the story. They will have a partner (not romantically involved but I can make arrangements but I don't really like to include romance in my story) who are legendary bladers. Those not available are:**

_Dynamis_

_Gingka (I have something in store for him. If he goes missing, it wasn't me!)_

_Ryuga (he's dead)_

_Kenta (he's not a legendary blader! read my first chappie!)_

_Chris (meh I'm saving that for Nyx)_

_Tithi (he's one of the other main character but I won't reveal his role yet)_

**That's about half of them. I need partners for:**

_Kyoya _

_Aguma_

_Yuki (the nerd in blue who has a girls name in case some of you forgot)_

_Chris (duplicate cos of Nyx so it is kinda chope for her)_

_King_

**Tell me if I missed out any! Now the form ^_^**

_Name: **(include surname pls)**_

_Bey: **(name and include details of bey: how it looks like, special moves, those kind of things)**_

_Partner:** (read above! ^^)**_

_Aura: **(meaning colour)**_

_Appearance:** (not clothes! like height weight like that)**_

_Clothes:** (now it is the clothes)**_

_Personality:** (need I say more?)**_

_Cyber gear/uniform:** (like normal clothes but it includes weapons like guns and knives and it is all glowy. State your main weapon, glowy colour thingy ((the base is black. NO CHANGING!)) and say dress, casual or tacky)**_

_Weaknesses:** (Don't be a Mary Sue/ Gary Stu! Include at least 2 weaknesses!)**_

_Talents:_**_ (at most 3! Like I said, d_****_on't be a Mary Sue/ Gary Stu!)_**

_Friends/enemies:_**_ (must be canon character and include reasons! Just simple reasons will do!)_**

_Background:_**_ (just a bit! I don't want your character becoming the main plot!)_**

_Trivia:_**_ (This is just likes and dislikes)_**

**OK!**** PM me! No reviews! At all! And no guests too! Its really frustrating. For example of the whole: PM me! For submitting: PM me! Questions: PM me! Need I say more? I know it looks like I am only accepting a few ocs, but oters may have a chance for a surprise *wink wink nudge nudge***

**This is a first come first serve basis so if someone already selected, I will have to ask you to change. But I don't think anyone will join at all :p But please surprise me! I love surprises sometimes!**

**Ok and a reminder: PM ONLY! AND NO G****UESTS! Please just read the instructions! That's it for today. Remember to vote at the poll! Bye-**

**Girl: I told you to get me the muffin!**

**Boy: No- mmf mpf mf!**

_**BTW, these are the people from the chapter ^^ Now, bye~**_


	6. Don't read if you hate swears

**Whats's up people? Sorry for not updating. Its Chinese New Year here and I need to go meet my family (who I apparently never meet for some reason. My father's side that is) and there over a 100 of them. No joke. Don't get me wrong I love to visit them but I just wish I can see them more often ._. Also, please don't kill me, especially you Nyx. Don't read on if you want to see me rant and curse.**

**I have a slight depression as my family is forming apart. My parents are blaming my sister and I on all the problems they are having, my sister is blaming my parents, my maid and mostly me for the problems she's having like accusing me of stealing her clothes and exam papers. But seriously, who would fucking do that. My mom has anger management and scolds us on the most trivial things such as "this chicken is too bland". Yeah... sure. She likes to cane me and blame me on everything since I'm the youngest! So is my dad but he scolds much worst, locking me out of the house once. They even fucking scolded me for crying when I was fucking 2! Oh and not to mention the countless beatings and scoldings due to interacting with my friends and writing! That is the only fricking way I can calm down! ****Also, sometimes my mom says it as a joke but most of the time its true! She wants a divorce and move out off the house.**** I've never told anyone about this so its time to let it all out. Just... don't tell my classmates as they will most likely bully me as what happened in my last school ._. I once had a friend over for a sleepover and she witnessed how my dad called me a useless piece of junk when he asked me to bring water to him and he spilled it on himself. I thought it would be better with a new year but its not. You may think being born on the New Year is lucky but its fucking not! Stereotypes, those fucking stupid stereotypes! Argh! Its a curse I tell you. My parents usually never celebrate my birthday asthey think its the day to sit back and relax (not for me) and my sister never cares for me. She literally took it out on me when she couldn't meet her boyfriend due to her trip to London! Well, its not my fucking fault! My new school is a lot better and I'm happy there but its just my problem at home ._. People tell me I'm selfish, fine! Tell me to put myself in their shoes, I did, I failed! Ok?! Stop telling me to be obedient and stuff like that! I did, it took me all my will not to shout at them. Why don't you put myself in your shoes, knowing that everyday you will definitely get scolded. Knowing that you will have to cry to sleep every night! People say that you are selfish when you are depressed. People say you are only depressed when you cut. Quit it with the fucking stereotypes! *flips a thousand table* **

**Sorry guys, I'm just really angry and sad and depressed and I need to take it out. Now take away all my sharp objects before I really cut! I feel like jumping, to end the misery of life. I just feel really unwell ok?! And those people who think I am just writing this for attention, you are a fucking retarded bitch! Sorry no chapter for the story. I just don't feel like it. I am just upset over my life. I wish I know the solution. Sometimes, I just imagine myself in a bloody heap on the ground. Just tell me what I fucking did wrong!**


	7. Stopping Updates

Ok hey guys. So I know you are probably pissed at me for not updating or forgot about me. But anyway I'm alive :) But as you have seen by the title I am stopping the updates of all my stories. This most likely is not a surprise since I've not been updating for about a year. I guess I owe you guys an explanation.

You see... I was hacked for about 2-3 months. I didn't bother telling anyone since I figured I could handle it by myself. I managed to get the account back as the password was registered as 12345... No, I'm not kidding. I decided to just try one day and it worked. I set my password to a completely new and different password so that person cannot hack into my account anymore. To be honest, I have no idea he/she hacked it. The person did nothing to my stories nor my chats, only deleting my drafts. But setting that aside, the reason I'm not updating now is exams and a excursion to Bintan. I should be finished by December but that does not mean I will update. I may try but so far I've been lacking inspiration. Don't worry for those who sent in their ocs for Scattsered Hearts and ideas for Beyblade Talk Show. I will try my best to finish them all by this year. As for next year, I will definitely continue to update but not very often. Thank you for those who have supported me since the beginning as well as the new commenters (is that the right term?). For now, I will not be online for a month so I will see you guys next time ;)


End file.
